BEST BROS 2
by creppylover
Summary: SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE BEST BROS :D DESCUBRAN QUE PASARA EN ESTE FIC.LO UNICO QUE LES DIRE ES QUE ESTAN EN UN CAMPAMENTO,OC QUE NO ME IMPORTAN PERO APARECERAN XDDD SOLO HAY 2 OC QUE SI SALEN QUE NO EH PUESTO HACE MUCHO COMO SEA ENTREN Y LEAN MIS QERIDOS UNICONRIOS LECTORES.
1. Chapter 1

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**

**ADIVINEN QUE HORA ES?**

**ES HORA DE**

**ES HORA DE**

**ES HORA DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**sentarse :I**

**ES BORMA,ES HORA DEL FIC :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Best Bros 2**

**Capítulo 1**

Laney estaba sentada en la cama de Larry toda aburrida mientras veía como Larry abrazaba a su cachorrillo.

-Ay...Carrie,Carrie...su nombre es el de un ángel...Carrie...Carrie...ahh...sus ojos son como un hermoso lago,y su cabello...su cabello es tan sedoso...

Larry decía muchas palabras cursis mientras corazones salían de el.  
Laney sólo rodó los ojos.

-Lars...¿ya podemos irnos?-

Pregunta Laney algo fastidiada.

-Vamos Lanes,puedes soportar un poco más de palabras cursis,¿oh no Alex?-

Dice Larry acariciando a su cachorrillo.

-Algo así,pero ya se nos va a hacer tarde.

-Esta bien...

Larry deja a Alex en el suelo y toma su maleta.

-Vamos-

Dice Larry y ambos salieron del cuarto.

**(N/A:Imaginenselo que van saliendo como si fuera una película XD ya que esta...va a ser una película)**

Larry y Laney platicaban mientras caminaban.  
Pasaron por la heladería,saludaron a Samy que estaba colgada en un árbol y a su hermana que estaba amarrando un pájaro a una dinamita.  
Saludaron a Mack y a Roy que estaban bailando y contando chistes en medio de la ciudad,a Nick,que estaba en su motocicleta.  
Llegaron al garaje de Corey.

-¡Al fin llegaron!

Gritaron Kin y Kon al unísono,los pelirrojos solo rodaron los ojos.  
Larry fue a abrazar a Carrie y le dio un beso en la mejilla,Corey le dio un beso a Laney.

-Después se dan besos como los novios que son,¿dónde están Roxy y Mike?-

Dice Kin interrumpiendo la escena romántica.

-Mike y Roxy fueron a echarle gasolina a la camioneta-

Dice Larry mientras miraba a Carrie con corazones saliendo de el,Kin sólo rodó los ojos y luego volteo y vio a Kim mirándolo,ella se sobresaltó y se sonrojó y luego aparto la mirada,Kin sólo arqueó una ceja confundido.  
Todos voltearon al oír el sonido de un claxon.  
Mike estaba en el asiento de piloto y Roxy en el de co-piloto.

-¿Listos para el campamento enanos?-

Pregunta Roxy guiñando un ojo.  
Los 8 subieron a la van.

-No puedo creer que nos mandaran a un campamento de verano-

Dice Laney subiendo sus maletas en la cajuela.

-Creo que no es tan malo-Dice Kon y Laney arquea una ceja-digo,no puede ser peor que la escuela de verano.

* * *

**Ya en el campamento...**

-¡Hola chavos! ¡Mi nombre Mandy y el es mi compañero Malcom! ¡Seremos sus guías en todo lo que resta del verano!

Dice una chica rubia saltando de la emoción,llevaba su pelo atado a una cometa y un uniforme.  
Al lado de ella había un chico de pelo negro con uniforme.

-¡Nos divertiremos a lo máximo,bien pro!-

-Si es peor que la escuela de verano.

Dice Kon con un tic en el ojo al Igual que sus amigos y los demás campistas.

-Parece que tenemos a dos mayores-Dice Mandy apuntando a Mike y Roy.

-Ustedes dos no pueden estar en el campamento,pero pueden ser guías,como nosotros.

Explica Malcom y Mike y Roxy se miran asustados.

-Oh no,nosotros nada más los venimos a dejar a ellos 8-

-Lo siento...pero ya esta echo,serán guías,¿¡no es emocionante!?-

Dice Mandy saltando de la emoción mientras Malcom le entregaban los uniformes a ellos dos.

-Trivial-

Dice Roxy rodando los ojos.

-Bien,dividiremos las cabañas.-Dice Malcom-La de los niños son esas tres cabañas que están a la izquierda.

-Y la de las niñas,esas tres de la derecha-

Dice Mandy apuntando a las Cabañas.

-Haber...la de pelo azul,pelo negro,las dos gemelas rubias,la niña con frenos,la de pelo esponjado y la que esta toda vestida de negro pasen al frente.

Carrie,Kim y las demás chicas que mencionaron dieron un paso al frente.

-Ustedes estarán en la primera cabañ ...la de pelo verde,la pelirroja,la de pelo lasio y negro,la de pelo Rubio,la de pelo naranja con el flequillo y la de pelo albino den un paso al frente.

Laney,Konnie,Mack y las demás dieron un paso al frente.

-Ustedes estarán en la segunda cabaña,aguarden...-Mandy posa su mano en el hombro de Laney-Niño,tu tienes que estar con ellos.

Apunta a los chicos y Laney se pone roja de la furia.

-¡Soy una chica! ¿¡Porqué todos creen que soy un chico!?-

-Eh...perdón,no sabía...pero...una pregunta...el pelirrojo de ahí...¿es niña oh niño?

Larry se cruza de brazos molesto.

-¡Por el amor de dios,soy un chico!-

-Perdón otravez...entonces ¡Yeiy! ¡Ya todos felices! Vamos a ver...las que restan,van a estar en la cabaña tres,¿Ok?

-Ok-

Dicen las chicas.

-Ahora los chicos-Dice Malcom viendo a los chicos-El bajito pelirrojo,el grandote,el de lentes,el chico con bandana,El que tiene audífonos y el Rubio,den un paso al frente.

Larry,Kin,Kon,Roy y los demás chicos dieron un paso al frente.

-Aguarde...¿acaso me dijo bajito?-

Pregunta Larry pero nadie lo escucho.

-Cabaña ,el de pelo azul,el que tiene una guitarra,el que parece rata,el que esta acariciando al ave,el pelinegro y el de pelo morado den un paso al frente.

Corey,y los demás chicos dieron un paso al frente.

-Cabaña 2,y los que sobran,ya saben,cabaña 3.

-Vayan a acomodar sus cosas,tendrán un tiempo libre para explorar el oigan la bocina van corriendo rápidamente hacia la cafetería.

-¡Diviértanse!

Grita Malcom de la alegría y los chicos se fueron a sus Cabañas indicadas.

* * *

-Esto es taaaaaaan aburrido,serán las peores vacaciones de mi vida.

Dijo una chica de pelo rojo corto,vestido negro,botas negras,sombra y delineador de ojos negro y lápiz labia rojo.

-¿Porqué estas vestida así?-

Dijo una chica de pelo café,frenos,blusa naranja,falda blanca,tenis naranjas y un collar.

-¿Cómo?-

-Así...como si hubiera muerto alguien.

-Tu-

Las chicas se miraron con cara desafiante hasta que las dos gemelas rubias,con vestido rojo y botas de lluvia rojas las separaron.

-¡Whoa! tomenselo con calma-

Dicen las dos al unísono.

-¿Dónde está la cabaña uno?

Pregunta Kim.

-¡La encontré!-

Dice una chica de pelo café y esponjado,blusa morada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,mallas naranjas y sandalias.  
Ella corrió rápidamente hacia la cabaña.

-Hey Kim,¿traes tu juego de laboratorio?

Pregunta Carrie a la 4 ojos y esta sonríe.

-Nunca salgo de casa sin ellas.

Carrie sonríe y las 6 entran a la cabaña.

* * *

-¡Pido esa!-

Dice la chica de frenos quitando unas maletas que estaban arriba de la litera.

-Pero...esas son mis cosas.

Dice una de las gemelas.

-Si,¿y?-

La chica de frenos le tiró la maleta al suelo.

-Iré a darme una ducha,este lugar esta llenó de...suciedad y polvo.

Ella sale de la cabaña.

-Wow-

Dice Carrie con las manos en las caderas.

-Lo se-Dice la chica vestida de negro.-Ella es Theresa Flower,una chica que se rige poder,sólo le importa la competencia y ganar.

-¿Cómo te llamas tu?-

Pregunta Kim dejando sus cosas bajo la litera de donde se puso Theresa.

-Marie Flip,no lo gasten-

Dice ella acostándose debajo de una litera.

-¡Yo soy Sandy Clever!-

Dice la gemela de la izquierda.

-¡Y yo Mandy Clever!-

Dice la gemela de la derecha,amabas se abrazaron así mismas.

-Yo me llamo Kim Kagami,también tengo una hermana gemela,pero desgraciadamente esta en la segunda cabaña.

-Awww,eso es terrible,todo mundo necesita su gemela a su lado-

Ambas rubias abrazan a Kim.

-Yo me llamo Carrie Beff,soy amiga de Kim.

-¡Isabella Deianira aquí!-

La chica de pelo esponjado estaba saltando en la litera de arriba.

-¡Oye,para de saltar!-

Le grita Marie pero Isabella le saca la lengua jugetonamente.

-¿Vamos a explorar juntas?-

Pregunta Carrie abriendo la puerta.

-¡Claro que si!-

Gritan de la emoción las gemelas,y las 6 salen de la cabaña.

* * *

**En la cabaña número dos...**

Laney guardo su maleta debajo de la litera.

-¡Hola Laney!-

Mack grita en el oído de Laney haciendo que ella se cayera pero Konnie la logro atrapar.

-¿Qué pasa Mack?-

-Nada,sólo quería saludarte,hace mucho que no te veía a ti ni a los chicos.

-Sii...¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones a Italia?-

-¡Fueron asombrosas! Roy se compró un gato parecido a Garlfied,nada más que este es muy hiperactivo y más pequeño.

-Awww,eso es adorable-

-¡Hola Konnie!-

Mack la saluda y Konnie la salida con la mano haciendo que Laney se cayera.

-¿Estas bien pelirroja?-

Una chica morena de pelo verde,blusa negra que dejaba en vista sus hombros,casco verde Aqua y azul,falda verde Aqua,y tenis patines color rosa le ofreció la mano,Laney la tomo y la Audi a levantarse.

Penn...

-Maurecia Smith.¿ustedes?

Ella mira a Konnie y a Mack.

-Me llamo Mack Wester-

-Soy Konnie Kagami.

-Me llamo Raini Rodríguez-

Dice una chica morena de pelo negro y lasio,blusa naranja,pantalón blanco,zapatos naranja y collar de perla.

-S-Soy Jinx-

Dice la chica de pelo albino atado a una cebolla,blusa morada corta arriba de una blusa blanca de manga larga,short azul y tenía morado.

-¿Jinx que?-

Pregunta Raini.

-Solo...sólo Jinx...-

-Bien...¿quieren ir a explorar?-

Pregunta Maurecia ajustando su casco.

-Puedes apostarlo chica-

Le dice Laney y las 6 salen de la cabaña.

* * *

**En la cabaña número uno de los chicos...**

Larry saco su bolsa de dulces,saco una barra de chocolate con nueces,el se la iba a comer hasta que...

-¡Hola Larry!-

Gritaron Kin y Kon al unísono haciendo que a Larry se le que cayera su bolsa de caramelos.

-¡Ahhhh!-El voltea hacia Kin y Kon algo molesto-¿¡Tienen que hacer eso cada vez!? ¿¡No les basto con el primer episodio de nuestro show!?

-No-

Dicen al unísono y Larry los mira con ojos de exasperación.

-mira,te queremos presentar a Miguel,Beeboop y Roy.

Kin apunta a un chico grandote,de pelo negro,camiseta blanca con overol.  
Y a un chico de pelo naranja cafesoso que le tapaban los dos ojos,tenía audífonos grandes,camiseta negra,guantes de piloto,pantalones holgados de mezclilla,zapatos naranjas neón.

-Que onda Larry-

Saluda Roy.

-Hola Roy,¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones en Italia-

-Conseguí un gato y la mamá de Mack dio a luz a trillizos-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Eso significa que ahora tiene 24 hermanos!?-

-Elemental mi querido nombres son Wil,Wildo y Web.

-Y tu Miguel,¿tienes algún hermano?-

Pregunta Larry al grandote.

-Tengo tres hermanas menores,son bebés.

-¿Y tu Beeboop?-

-Beeboop es hijo único...pero tengo un perico.

-Yo tengo dos hermanos mayores,uno esta en casa y el otro...pues fue elegido para ser guía.

-Jajajajaja,pobre de tu hermano.

Se ríe BB por lo bajó.

-Lo se...pero el si es divertido,no como esos dos.

-Jajajajaja,no lo dudo hermano.

Se ríe Roy ya que recordó un andecota de Mike en Drama total la venganza de la isla.

-No tengo ganas de ir a explorar,¿y ustedes?-

Dice Miguel sentándose en el suelo.

-Tampoco yo-

Dice Larry sentándose en la cama.  
Los demás se sentaron igual.

* * *

**En la cabaña dos de los chicos...**

Un chico de pelo negro,Moreno,sudadera naranja,pantalón blanco y tenis naranjas estaba afinando su guitarra.

-Hey-Corey a se le acerca-yo también toco guitarra.

El chico levanta la mirada.

-Alejandro Rodríguez...

Dice el chico.

-Soy Corey Riffin,seguro que nos llevaremos bien.

-No es por ofender,pero no vine aquí para hacer amigos,de todas formas,cuando acabemos este inútil campamento cada quien tomara su rumbo.

-Em...esta bien...yo...yo iré por haya.

El se acerco a un niño pálido,con dientes de ratón,orejas gigantes,cabello gris todo alborotado,camiseta gris,pantalón rosas y zapatos grises.

-Hola,soy...

_-¡EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!-_

El chico le chilló haciendo que Corey retrocediera algo asustado y haciendo que chocara con un chico de pelo Rubio,camiseta blanca,short verde,sandalias y chaquetón café.

-Cuidado amiguito.-El chico ayudo a Corey a levantarse-Mi nombre es Eddie,sólo Eddie.

-Soy Corey,¿qué hacías?-

-Oh,sólo le estoy dando de comer a este lindo animal.

Dice Eddie mientras acariciaba un pájaro.

-Eso es genial...iré a saludar a los demás campistas,un gusto conocerte Eddie.

-El placer es mío-

Corey se acercó a un chico de pelo negro,camiseta negra con una calavera,short negro y tenis morados.

-No te acerques...de todas formas nadie me comprende...

Dice el chico emo,Corey retrocede y se encamina hacia un chico de pelo morado,sudadera verde,pantalón holgado azul y tenía rojos.

-Hola,me llamo Corey.

-Soy Fred,esto es tonto ¿no? El campamento,creo que la escuela de verano es más divertido que esto.

-Haha,que curioso,mi amigo Kon dijo lo mismo cuando venimos aquí.

-Pues hay que juntarnos en un tiempo libre,seremos como unos grandes amigos fiesteros.

-Jajaja,no lo dudo viejo.¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora?

-Seguro,¡Hey Eddie,hermano! ¿Vienes?-

-En un amiguito,hora de volar-

Eddie deja salir al pajarito por la ventana y sale de la cabaña con Corey y Fred.

* * *

**Minutos después. En el comedor...**

-Parece que ya conocieron a sus compañeros de cuarto.¡Estos meses serán muy divertidos,ya lo verán!

Dice Mandy saltando de la felicidad al igual que Malcom.  
Mike y Roxy sólo los veían aburridamente.

-Primero vamos a ser ¡salvavidas!-

Dice Malcom emocionado.

Mike y Roxy se miran y luego sonríen.

-Oye Mandy,creo que vi un oso cerca del campamento.

Dice Roxy.

-¿¡Qué,dónde!?

-Lo vi caminar por aquí cerca,déjame te nuestro donde.

Roxy se lleva a Mandy afuera.

-¡Las acompaño!

Malcom las sigue,Mike ve a los demás campistas y les guiña un ojo.

Los cuatro salieron del comedor y los demás campistas comenzaron a hablar.  
Algunos minutos después,Roxy y Mike entraron al comedor y todo mundo se cayó.

-Ok chicos,los guías aburridos tomaron un pequeño viaje en autobús hasta México.

Dice Mike.

-Estos meses será pura diversión,y tendrán dos días de descanso.

Todos los campistas estaban murmurando y sonriendo de la felicidad.

-Pero...queremos que esto sea un campamento de verdad,pero sin actividades ñoñas-

Dice Roxy.

-Como no muchos de ustedes saben,yo participe en dos reality show de Crhis Mcclean,así que...primera actividad...Sky acuático.

-los dos equipo que se mantenga en pie,gana,si tres personas se caen,pierden automáticamente.  
Habrá un Premio para el ganador,pero también para los perdedores.

-¡Vayan por sus trajes de baños campistas y los vemos en el lago!-

Dice Mike y todos comienzan a gritar de la emoción.

**_Como me da flojera escribirlo todo (XD) lo dejare pasar._**  
**_El ganador fue la cabaña número tres de chicos y el segundo lugar fue la cabaña número 1 de chicas._**

-Eso fue divertido-

Dice Corey secándose el cabello con una toalla con el logo de su banda.

-Si que lo fue amiguito.

Dice Eddie sacudiendo su cabello como perro.

-¡Hey,Corey!-

Larry se encaminó hacia el.

-Laney te esta tu ayuda para algo.

-¿Laney?-

Pregunta Fred.

-Mi novia,Jejeje,les contaré luego.

Corey se retira de ahí.

-No sabía que tenía novia.

Dice Eddie.

-Ni mucho menos que estaba en el mismo campamento que el.

Dice Fred.  
Eddie mira a Larry.

-Hola-

-H-H-Hola-

Larry sonríe nerviosamente,no se acostumbraba las personas nuevas.

-Soy Eddie,el es mi amigo Fred.

-L-L-Larry...pero me pueden decir Len...Lenny-

-Esta bien...Lenny...¿en qué cabaña estas?-

Pregunta Eddie.

-Estoy...-Larry saca su inhalador y le da un sorbo-Estoy en la cabaña número 1...

Eddie y Fred se miran extrañados.

-Em...perdón...no me acostumbro a gente nueva...

-¿Eres tímido,eh?-

Pregunta Fred sonriendo.

-A-Algo así...

-Bien,es un gusto conocerte Lenny,eres un chico interesante.

Eddie le da la mano,Larry iba a tomarla pero tomo el aire.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Lo siento...olvide que me quite mis lentes de contacto...no me acuerdo donde los deje,ni mis lentes.

-Oh,perdón,¿eran tuyos? Es que los vi tirados y los recogí.

Dice Fred sacando unos lentes como los de Kin pero cuadrados.

-Si,son míos...-Larry los toma y se los pone.-Gracias.

-No hay por donde amigo.

Dice Fred sonriendo con esa sonrisa tipo colgate.

-¡Larry!-

Carrie corre hacia el y se pone a su lado.

-Hola amor-

Larry le da un beso a Carrie en la mejilla parándose de puntitas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te dolió la caída?-

Pregunta Carrie recordando que el fue el que pusieron a mero arriba y fue el primero que se cayo...y adivinen...cayo de espaldas.

-Estoy bien,me arde un poco,pero estoy bien.

-Me Lars...Roxy y Mike nos pidieron a nosotras y a Corey tocar en la fogata.¿No es genial?

-Lo es Care.¡Los NewMans y GrojBand rockearan en la fogata esta noche!

-Si,bien,tengo que ir a bañ vemos en la fogata Lars.

Carrie le dio un beso rápido a Larry en los labios y luego se retiró.

-Whoa.¿Tienes de novia a ese bombón?

Pregunta Fred todo embobado,Eddie le dio un zape.

-Oye,más respetó.

-Bien,fue un gusto conocerlos.  
Pero tengo que ir a bañarme.

-El gusto es nuestro Larry-

Dice Eddie

-Bye-

Se despide Larry.

-Adiós...¡enano!-

Larry le salió una venita tipo anime en la cabeza pero siguió su recorrido.

-Hola Lars-

Saludan Kin y Kon poniéndose al lado de el.

-Hola chicos-

-Esto ahora si será mejor que la escuela de verano.

Dice Kon y los dos cuatro ojos _**(recuerden que Larry tenía sus lentes puestos)**_sonrieron.

-Lo se-

Dicen al mismo tiempo,nada más que Kin lo dijo muy emocionado y Larry un tanto preocupado pero a a la vez feliz.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO ? :D**

ES MUY DIFICL HACER ESTE TIPO DE FICS

OSEA QUE SEAN ... ALGO SERIOS (?) COMO SI FUERA UNA PELICULA

POR ESO ME TARDO UN CHORRROOOOOO

CON IGUALES Y DIERENTES

SAVING OR DESTROYING THE WORLD

OUR SECRETS

Y EN NEW FAMILY 3 POS

AHI NO TENGO NINGUN CAP ECHO XDDD

TUVE QUE ROBAR CAPITULOS DE MIS FICS ANTERIORES QUE NO SUBI Y NI SUBIRE 7-7

BIEN

BYE BYEE!

PEACE OUT HOMMIES :DDD


	2. Chapter 2

**OLISSSS**

**PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO**

**PERO ESO YA LO EH MENCIONADO EN EL ANTERIOR CAP**

**Y ALGO QUE SUBI EN LLAMADO AVISO (RE SUBIDO)**

**EN FIN**

**AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAP :DDD**

* * *

**Episodio 2**

Ya en la noche,en la fogata.  
Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata.  
Corey y Carrie tomaron sus guitarras acústicas y Konnie y Kon sus bongos.

-Bien,aquí tuve preparado ninguna canción ... Y tampoco es canción de fogata,pero es algo animada.

Corey comienza a tocar el banjo.

_**[Corey]**_

_**¡Voy a llevar a este huevo a su nido!**_

_**Y alcanzara, un gran proyectil.**_

_**Si el bebé se lastimo, se marco su cascarón,**_

_**con un beso estará feliz.**_

_**Ya nos congela un aliento que es de hielo.**_

_**Veo que quieres darme un golpe colosal.**_

_**Con frió el no puede estar, mamá lo tiene que empollar, tu gran trasero es ideaaal.**_

_**Esa baba de dragón muy pronto lavaré.**_

_**A las ardillitas con el bebé, jugaree.**_

_**Que divertido es cuidar a un ¡gran bebé!**_

_**Golpes, mucha acción, estas tomando al té.**_

_**Yup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup**_

_**Y cuando ya, lleguemos al destino**_

_**Ya nadie mas a ti te golpeara**_

_**Si. Valio la pena el dolor, pues finalmente el temor, a un gran corcel salvaje calmara**_

_**Oh si.**_

_**A un gran corcel salvaje calma-ra.**_

_**Dee-yit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee Root-dit-dit-dit-dee Doot-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo**_

_**Dee-yit-dit-doo-doo-dit-dit-dee Dee-dee-dit-doo-doo doo-doo-dee Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo doo-dit-dit-dee-dee-dee**_

_**Dee-dit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee Root-dit-dit-dit-doo Root-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo**_

_**Dee-root-doot-doot-doot- dit-dit-dee Root-doot-doo-doo-doo doo-doo-doo Root-doo-doo, yit-dit-dit-dit-dee... Dee**_

Algunos campistas aplaudieron.  
Carrie le quito el banjo a Corey y le dio un ukelele **_(ni idea de donde lo saco)_**  
Carrie le hizo una señal y Corey asintió.

_**[Carrie]**_

_**I know I'm not that tall**_  
_**I know I'm not that smart**_  
_**But let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**Let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**I know I'm not that rich**_  
_**I'm trying to get my start**_  
_**So let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**Let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**And if we look out of place**_  
_**Well, baby, that's okay**_  
_**I'll drive us into outer space**_  
_**Where we can't hear what people say**_  
_**I know I don't have a plan**_  
_**I'm working on that part**_  
_**At least I've got a van**_  
_**So let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**Let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**Let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**Let me drive my van into your heart**_  
_**Let me drive my van into your heart.**_

Los mismos campistas que aplaudieron antes aplaudieron.

-Yo me se una.

Dice Larry.

-Pues cántala,hermano.

Le dice Mike,Lary tomo el ukelele de Corey y comenzó a tocarlo.  
Larry suspiro un poco.

_**[Larry]**_

_**All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman,**_  
_**A giant woman!**_  
_**All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman**_  
_**All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman**_  
_**A giant woman!**_

_**All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman**_  
_**Oh, I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together**_  
_**If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance, because you are a giant woman**_  
_**You might even like being together and if you don't it won't be forever**_  
_**But if it were me I'd really wanna be a giant woman,**_  
_**A giant woman!**_  
_**All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman.**_

Los mismos campistas aplaudieron.

-Jeje,bien,¿alguien más quiere cantar?-

Pregunta Roxy y las dos gemelas rubias;Mandy y Mindy,levantaron la mano.

-Haber niñas,canten.

-Esta es una canción de cuna que nuestra mamá nos cantaba.

Decía la gemela de la izquierda.

_**[Mindy y Mandy]**_

_**Calma,descansar**_  
_**Es hora de acostarse ya**_  
_**Calma,descansar**_  
_**Muy pronto dormirás...**_

-Ya me la se.

Dice Isabella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Genial,¿quieres cantarla?-

Pregunta Mandy y Isabella asiente,ella tose un poco luego mira a todos.  
Ella se levanta y...

_**[Isabella]**_

_**¡Calma,descansar,es hora de acostarse ya!**_  
_**¡Calma,descansar,muy pronto dormiraaaaaaaaaaas!**_

-Muy bien Izzy...

Dice Roxy tapando sus oídos pero luego...

**_[Isabella]_**

**_¡Quiero,recordar el gran idea que ah pasado!_**

**_¡Quiero,recordar el lugar donde hay descansoooooooooooo!_**

-Muy bien Izzzy-

Dice Mike pero ...

**_[Isabella]_**

**_¡Calma,descansar,es hora hazlo ya!_**  
**_¡Calma,descansar_**  
**_Muy pronto dormiraaaaaaaaas,AU!_**

Ella sonrió ampliamente y todos quedaron completamente sordos.

-B-Bien,dejaremos las canciones para después-dice Mike tomando su oreja-Hora de...¡Las historias de terror!-

Dice con una voz escalofriante mientras se alumbraba con una linterna.

-¿Quien quiere ir primero?

-¡Yo!-

Fred levanta la mano y luego toma la linterna y se alumbra su cara.

-Era una noche justo como esta,yo regresaba a mi cabaña en la noche,pero esta no era cualquier noche...era la noche en la que ¡SE FUE LA LUZ!

Fred apaga la linterna.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-

Larry grito un poco asustado.

-¿Y qué hiciste tu?-

Pregunta Corey a su amigo.

-Pues cambie el foco :B-

Fred prende la linterna otravez,Mack,Roy,Kin y Kon se rieron por lo bajó mientras otros sólo se cayeron del tronco.

**_(N/A: Vean este video XD desde el minuto 0:23 al 0:44_**__

watch?v=jEOzXOjF2rw )

-¿Alguien más?-

Pregunta Roxy.

-¿N-N-No sería mejor irnos ya a dormir?

Pregunta Larry un poco asustado.

-No,y por miedoso,tu sigues para contar una historia.

Roxy le pasa la linterna a Larry y este la prende.

-Profe,¿cómo se supone que el cuente una historia de terror si el se asusta fácilmente con una historia de no terror? Sin ofender amigo-

Dice un chico.

-No hay problema.

-Ya cállense,bien hermanito,cuenta la historia.

Le dice Mike,Larry traga saliva.

-O-Ok...bien.

_Aka Manto o el fantasma del baño de mujeres, se trata de una leyenda japonesa sobre un cruel y malvado espíritu femenino que suele aparecer en el último retrete del baño de mujeres. Se trata del fantasma de una bella mujer, que cubre su rostro con una máscara ya que durante su vida fue duramente acosada y tras la muerte juró vengarse de todas las mujeres._

Todas las chicas del campamento se miran entre si.

_Según afirma el relato, cuando una mujer ingresa al baño, escucha una voz que le pregunta si quiere capa roja o azul, si la desdichada elije rojo muere decapitada dejando un enorme charco de sangre que escurre sobre su espalda dejando una "capa roja" y si elige azul Aka Manto la estrangula hasta dejarla de color azul._  
_En caso de elegir cualquier otro color, unas horrendas manos saldrán del retrete y la arrastrarán hacia el mismo infierno…_

Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Larry sonríe tierna y sádicamente.

-Así qué, chicas,¿qué eligen? ¿Capa roja o capa azul?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Absolutamente todas las chicas gritaron del miedo.  
Los chicos estaban en shock por la historia,y otros agradeciendo a Dios de que ellos fueran hombres.

-P-Para ser alguien que no le gusta las historias de terror,cuentas muy buenas historias.

Dice un chico temblando de miedo,Larry sólo se encoge de hombros.

-Bien...creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.

Dice Mike todo pálido por la historia de su hermano.  
Todos se dirigieron a sus cabañas a dormir.

En la cabaña numero uno de mujeres  
Todas ya estaba dormidas a pesar de la historia,todas,menos Carrie.  
Ella vigilo que todas estaban completamente dormidas,ella salto de la cama con cautela,saco su maleta,la abrió y saco un pato de peluche.**_ (Muy parecido a pato momo de Phineas y Ferb)._**

-Pato Momo-

Dice Carrie con una voz de niña pequeña mientras abrazaba al peluche.

-Jajajajajaja,¿te gusta pato momo?-

Carrie voltea y ve a Theresa ahí parada.

-No le digas a nadie.

-No lo haré,de todas formas,no vengo aquí para arruinar la vida de aquí porque me encantan los juegos que hacen en los campamentos,y más si yo los gano.  
Pero enserio...¿pato momo? Madura.

-No gracias,si madurar significa abandonar a pato momo,entonces no quiero madurar.

Carrie abraza al peluche y sale de la cabaña.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A un lugar...

Carrie se sentó en el muelle cerca del lago,ella puso al pato momo al lado suyo y saco su guitarra.

_**[Carrie]**_

_**Mi infancia en el mundo fue muy rara.**_  
_**Y un día puede ver su extraña cara,**_  
_**como graznabaaaaa**_  
_**Pato Momo a mi llegó.**_

Carrie vio al pato momo y comenzó a recordar los momentos que ellos dos tuvieron juntos.

**_Y desde entonces él es mi amigo,_**  
**_y todo el tiempo el esta conmigo,_**  
**_y jamas me abandonóóo_**  
**_Pues, Pato Momo a mi llegó_**

**_Este pato cuanto amor me pudo dar,_**  
**_Hasta me ha enseñado como empataaaaaar_**

**_Ohohohwowowow..._**

**_El mundo, hoy de mí se está burlando,_**  
**_y todo yo estoy sacrificando._**

**_Pero debo callarlo,_**  
**_Pues Pato Momo a mi llegó._**  
**_Pato Momo a mi llegó,_**  
**_Pato Momo a mi llegó,_**  
**_Pato Momo a mi llegó..._**

Ella término de tocar y abrazo al pato momo mientras corazones salían de ella (**_Una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo UvU)._**

-¿Carrie?-

Carrie voltea y ve a Kim y Konnie paradas atrás de ella mientras la apuntaban con la linterna,Carrie se sonrojó al rojo vivo.

-¿Te gusta pato momo?-

Carrie se sonrojó aún más ante eso.

A la mañana siguiente,todos estaban desayunando en el comedor.  
Corey se estaba riendo fuertemente mientras Carrie se ocultaba la cara de vergüenza.

-¡Callateeeeeeee!-

-Jajajajaja...lo-lo siento pero ajajajajajaja,¿pato momo? Ya no Larry,Carrie, Jajajajaja-

-¡Oye!

Se ofendió Larry,Carrie sólo se golpeó contra la mesa y luego volteo con una mirada sombría hacia Kim y Konnie.

-¡Prometieron no decir nada!-

-Yo no prometí nada-

Dice Konnie sonriendo inocentemente,Carrie volvió a golpearse contra la mesa.

-Hola chicos.

Beeboop,Fred y Eddie saludaron al mismo tiempo sentándose en la mesa.

-Hola-

Saludaron todos.

-¿Tienen algo de que platicar?-

Pregunta Fred.

-Oh...yo tengo-

Dice Corey sonriendo maléficamente a Carrie.

-¡Les dices y ya veras Riffin!-

Corey y Carrie son amigos,como lo fueron a los 6 años,pero ambos aún se pelean un poco.

-Carrie...tiene de peluche a...

-¡Rifin!-

-Pa...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Carrie le metió un sándwich en la boca.

-Jejejejejeje...olviden lo que el iba a decir.¿Qué actividad creen que nos pongan?-

Dice/pregunta Carrie algo nerviosa.

-Yo se-

Dicen Larry y Laney al unísono.

-Roxy y Mike nos contaron...

Dice Laney.

-Pero no les podemos decir.

Dice Larry sonriendo triunfantemente.  
Los chicos se entristecieron ante eso,les picaba la curiosidad.  
Corey pensó un momento y luego un foco salió de su cabeza y volteo hacia Carrie.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Carrie.

Le dice Corey.  
Ambos peliazules siempre hacían esto para que sus amados pelirrojos,si ocultaban algo o se negaban,aceptarán o lo contarán.

-Ok.-Carrie saco su lápiz labia negro y se aplicó otra capa.

-¿Es necesario eso?

Pregunta Corey y Carrie asiente.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-

Pregunta Fred.

-Ya verás,es una técnica que ambos funciona.

Carrie fue hacia donde estaba Larry,sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros,Larry espero el beso pero nunca llego.

-Si no me dices que tiene planeado,no te daré un beso.

-Lens no caigas...otravez-

Le dice Laney.

-Vamos a caminar sobre una cuerda floja en un monosiclo mientras comemos un sá equipo que logre cruzarlo ganara.

Carrie abrió los ojos como platos y dejo caer a Larry,Corey también abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Están locos!?-

Gritan al unísono ambos peliazules mientras que Fred,Eddie y Beeboop se les quedan viendo extrañados.

-¡No volveré a hacer esa acrobacia,casi muero!-

Dice Carrie.

-¡Yo casi fui comido por tiburones!

Dice Corey.

-¿¡Qué tal si llueve como la última vez!?-

Pregunta Carrie.

-¿Cómo que la última vez?-

Pregunta Fred.

-Carrie y Corey hicieron esa acrobacia hace unos meses y ... las cosas no resultaron bien-

Dice Konnie sonriendo mientras Corey y Carrie se alteraban aún más.

-¡No lo haré!-

Dicen Corey y Carrie al unísono.

-Esta bien viejo-Le dice Beeboop-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Tengo que...los de la cabaña me odiarían si no lo intento.

-Y Theresa me sermonearía,no es mala persona,pero esa chica AMA ganar.

-¡Atención campistas!

Mike entra a la cafetería junto con Roxy.

-La actividad consiste en...

-¡NO!-

Corey y Carrie gritan a todo volumen y todos se les quedan viendo,ambos peliazules van hacia los mayores.

-Porfavor,no hagamos esa actividad.

Lloriquea Corey.

-No queremos andar en un monociclo sobre una cuerda floja.

Lloriquea Carrie,ambos se miran confundidos.

-¿Quien dijo que haríamos eso?

Pregunta Mike confundido.

-Pues...Larry y Laney.

Dice Corey.

-Jajajajaja-Se ríe Roxy-hay,son tan crédulos.

-Si,más crédulos que Larry.

-¡OYE!-

Se oye el grito de Larry ofendido.

-Como sea,no haremos esa actividad.

-¿Entonces cuál?

Pregunta Carrie.

-Siéntense y les diremos-

Les dice Mike y ellos se sentaron dándole una mirada asesina a los pelirrojos.

-Esta bien...ignoren todo ese show.

Les dice Roxy a los demás campistas.

-En la actividad de hoy es...

* * *

**Y HASTA AHI LO DEJO XDDD**

**PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRE QUE ACT. GENIAL PONER**

**Y POR ESO NECESITARE SU AYUDA**

**MENCIONEME EN LOS REVIEWS QUE ACTIVIDAD PONERLES A LOS CAMPISTAS**

**ALGO ASI COMO DRAMA TOTAL PERO NO TAN PELIGROSA.**

**EN FIN**

**PEACE OUT GANGSTERS!**


End file.
